


Podfic: light the blue paper and turn

by lady_peony



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 11:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_peony/pseuds/lady_peony
Summary: to lavendre, thanks for the constant supply of good food i liked this one a lot especially!!





	Podfic: light the blue paper and turn

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [light the blue paper and turn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263367) by [lavendre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendre/pseuds/lavendre). 

> to lavendre, thanks for the constant supply of good food i liked this one a lot especially!!

**light the blue paper and turn**

Author: [lavendre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendre/pseuds/lavendre)  
Reader: lady_peony  
Summary: Seiji is wearing a fox mask when Natori spots him. It’s different from his usual getup. His white kimono is overlapped with a gray robe, and it softens the shock of dark hair draped around his shoulders -- _longer,_ Natori thinks absently, tugging at his scarf, then the last time he’d spotted him at an open door meeting like this.  
  
Length: 10:01 minutes  
Incidental Music: 'Forgotten-Rafael Archangel' and 'Hollow Crown-Ellie Goulding'

**Podfic Download:** [HERE](https://www.mediafire.com/file/w7utkbmetgdz2d3/light_the_blue_paper_and_turn_podfic.mp3/file)


End file.
